Madara's Little Sister Can't Be This Cute
by Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan
Summary: Madara has returned to the world after three thousand years reincarnated to stop the return of the Kyuubi no Youko. Will Madara protect the world or will he rule it with the Kyuubi's rebirth. Rated M. God like Madara. R&R Please. Need a Beta. OCMadara
1. Chapter 1: His Return

**Madara's Little Sister Can't be this Cute**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute

Prologue: Close to three thousand years have passed since Madara Uchiha's death at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki and being condemned to the darkest pits of hell for all eternity. However as time passed unbeknownst to him at the request of Naruto Uzumaki he has been given a second chance at life by Kami. With his rebirth the age of chakra returns to the world.

Author Note:

This is the first chapter of Madara's Little Sister Can't be this cute. I hope you like it and please review. Also is looking for a beta reader to look over my gramming and spellings.

God like Madara and MadaraXharem

Girls in the Harem are: Kirino Kousaka, Manami Tamura, Ruri Gokou (Kuroneko), Ayase Aragaki, Saori Makishima

**Chapter 1: His return**

Deep within the confines of hell, in the lowest pits stood a man no taller than five foot eight inches in height. He had waist length spiky black hair with blue tints. He wore a high collared black shirt. On the back of the shirt in the middle was a red and white fan, his lower half covered by long blue pants with bandages wrapped around the ends. Wrapped around his waist was a bandaged belt along with three sacks that use to hold the tools of the trade when he was alive. Over the top of his clothes he wore red samurai like armour. Strapped to his back was a large Gunbai or a non folding fan made of wood. The weapon was three fourths of the man's height and as wide as he was with a long pole twice the length of the fan. Attached to the end of the pole was a long chain connected to a large Kama or Japanese sickle.

This man was Madara Uchiha he possessed the Rinnegan in his left eye and the Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan in his right. He created an army of white Zetsu's numbering in the hundreds of thousands, which he used to wage war against the element nations. His plan was to gather all nine tailed demons and fuse them back into their original form to become the Jinchuuriki of the juubi to give him immense power and the ability to project his Mangekyou Sharingan onto the moon. His plan intending to use the moon being the prison of the ten tails body, to cover the world in an infinite tsukuyomi, to allow him to control every living being, in order to create a world with no war or crime to create infinite peace.

His plan was nearly completed with the capture of Killer Bee the eight tailed host and extracting his beast and sealing it within the Gedou Mazou with the other seven. Using the Demonic statue of the outer path he managed to seal the eight beasts he had captured within his body waiting to only capture the kyuubi and seal it within him to fuse all nine beasts. His plan however was foiled by the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto had gained enough power to rival his, the two surpassing the powers of the Rikodu Sennin the Sage of Six Paths. A battle ensured between the two at the valley of the end where Madara fought against Hashirama Senju. The two power houses fought in a fight to the death with, Madara getting the edge in battle nearly capturing the Kyuubi host only for him to surprisingly rise up his power growing rapidly with the thoughts of his loved ones he deemed to protect. With his new found power Naruto began to match Madara only for his powers to, rise, beyond Madara's with the help of the Kyuubi the two defeated Madara using a fuuinjutsu to send him into the lowest pits of hell to rest for eternity. However during his final moments he listened as Naruto preached to him how he would achieve peace. Like all of Naruto's enemies his words reached deep within Madara. His final act before death like Nagato he resurrected all that were killed in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War even reviving the hosts of the seven Jinchuuriki that died when their beasts were extracted. As Madara plunged into hell he took the other eight bijuu with him sealing them within his soul for eternity so that none would ever be able to resurrect the Juubi.

Now here Madara stood within the pits of hell looking over the world of the damn. He sighed softly as he continued walking through the many paths of hell. He was growing tired of being confined within the pits of hell. The lowest level of hell was reserved for the most evil of souls and no other soul within hell radiated the pure evil that radiated from Madara's soul so he was confined to the lowest pits as it only soul.

Suddenly a white light engulfed him as he vanished from the lowest regions of hell. As Madara opened his eyes he found himself floating in a white void also known as Limbo with no one around. A girlish giggle alerted his senses as he turned towards the source. There standing before him was a woman with one word to describe her beauty she was a goddess! She stood at five foot five inches with long flowing silver hair reaching mid back dressed in a white kimono that did nothing to hide her figure. Her voluptuous D cup breasts seem about to burst from her top. Her kimono hugged her hourglass figure. The woman slowly approached Madara with bright blue eyes with an angelic smile on her features.

A scowl spread across Madara's lips as he recognised who the woman was that stood before him. Only one being would be able to pull him from the lowest regions of hell only one the creator of their world.

"Well if it isn't Kami herself? Now what possible reason could the all goddess have with me? If there is none I wish to return to my eternal damnation in hell" said Madara as his scowl darkened, his arms folded across his chest as he stared down at the goddess.

The goddess gave a soft giggle at Madara's actions.

"Madara Uchiha I have come here to take you away from hell so that you may be reborn to have a second chance at life. This was down at the request at a being that us God's hold in the highest regards." Kami folded her arms as her expression turned serious.

Madara slowly raised an eyebrow. This was an interesting development. Who would want him to have a second chance?

Kami brushed a few stray bangs from her face, "No doubt you are wondering who would ever request for you to have a second chance at life. The one who asked us this was none other than Namikaze, Uzumaki Naruto the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato and the last Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. For the past three thousand years, Naruto has performed the tasks of the God's so that you may be given a second chance at life to start over once more" Kami gave a small smile as she allowed the information to digest.

Madara's eyes widened in utter shock, why would Naruto go so far to give him another chance at life?

"I won't go into full details, but when we asked Naruto why he wanted you to have a second chance do you know what he said?" asked Kami as she glanced up at Madara as his face hardened once more.

"Enlighten me" said Madara as he folded his arms waiting for her to speak once more.

"He replied 'Madara did what he did for his way of peace. He truly meant no harm. Even though many fell at his feet he in his last moments he revived those I had loved and those precious to me. Deep down even he deserves a second chance at life'" said Kami as a chair appeared out of thin air. The goddess sat down and crossed her legs her hands on her knees.

"You see we were going to give Naruto another chance at life and reincarnate him. However he asked us to allow you to be reincarnated instead. Believe me we are completely shocked when he asked this of us. Together the other God's and myself decided that we would give Naruto a number of tasks and if he completed them you would be allowed another chance. To our surprise Naruto bested all of our expectations and now here I am before you. Will you accept this offer to allow yourself to be reincarnated into the new age or will you allow Naruto's sacrifice to be in vein?" said Kami. She waited patiently for Madara to come up with an answer. Deep down she was hoping he would accept.

Madara folded his arms shutting his eyes deep in thought. It had come to a total shock to him that Naruto would do such a thing for him but it was in the boy's nature to help others. Madara released a long sigh as he gazed down at Kami.

"Alright I accept your offer" said the once strongest of the Uchiha to have ever graced the element nations.

Kami giggled and jumped up from her chair making her breast's bounce. The chair she had created vanished into thin air. Kami slowly approached Madara and placed a finger tip against his forehead. Madara raised a single eyebrow from her actions only for a white chakra to engulf him.

"When you are reincarnated there are a few things you should know. You will still be able to use chakra. You will find that you will have obtained your previous body. Because I am reincarnating you I will have to remove the eight bijuu from within your soul. Removing them will have an effect on your soul when it fuses with your past body to reborn as a baby. When you are born again your chakra reserves will be as big as they were when you died. Thanks to the removal of the bijuu from your soul some of their chakra will remain in your soul and fuse with your reserves giving you the potential to have chakra reserves to rival that of the Kyuubi's" said Kami as she removed her finger from his forehead.

"As a gift when you are reborn your Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan will fuse with your Rinnegan to give you a combination of the two along with fusing the Byakugan with the two. Your eyes will remain as the Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan but with all the powers and abilities of the Rinnegan and Byakugan. Finally I will bless your body with a few Kekkai Genkai from your world from the Kaguya clan the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse), from the Terumi clan the Yogan (Lava) element, from the Senju clan the Ki (Wood) element, from the Yuki clan the Koori (Ice) element, from the Namikaze clan the Arashi (Storm) element, from the Rinnegan the Sougon (Gravity) element, from the Uzumaki there natural growth and longevity and finally from Iwagakure the secrets of the Kekkei Touta the Chiri (Dust) element. My third gift in the form of a tattoo like birth mark on the palm of your right hand the Uchiha clan crest in that tattoo will hold scrolls containing every Jutsu from your time. And my final gift inside the tattoo that will be placed on your hand an orb that when you channel chakra into it will take you into a pocket dimension where one year inside is an hour outside. You will physically age in this dimension but when you leave you well return to your previous age" said Kami as she took a deep breath.

"Why would you do all this Kami-sama? There's obviously another motive to allow me to keep the ability to use my chakra and giving me all these abilities" spoke Madara in a demanding voice as he stood there with an emotionless expression on his features.

Kami released a slow sigh at Madara's words. It seemed she would have to come clean.

"Yes there's a particular reason why I'm letting you keep your chakra and giving you these gifts. You see before Naruto died he took two tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra and divided it into nine pieces sealing a piece of the fox's chakra into nine different artefacts. Naruto placed a powerful seal on these artefacts so that as long as a fragment of the fox's chakra remains chained to the human plain the fox would never be able to set foot upon the earth and would remain in demon world forever. However a problem as risen, you see there's a cult of humans who use a bastardised version of chakra. They are able to use basic elements such as lightning, fire, wind, water and earth but they can't use the advanced elements nor can they use it for Genjutsu as the chakra they use lost most of its spiritual side. Meaning they don't have enough control over it either and use more for a simple technique. They even bastardised fuuinjutsu just so they can unseal the fox's chakra from those nine artefacts.

These humans wish to use the power of the Kyuubi by releasing its chakra from these artefacts. Without the artefacts to chain the chakra to this world they will then use the Kyuubi's own Youki to summon it to this world and take control over it and use it to destroy the world. They will use the Kyuubi to take over the planet and enslave all of humanity" explained Kami a look of disgust on her elegant features.

Madara began to laugh darkly after the goddess had spoken. His eyes transformed into their original black onyx colour. His onyx eyes hardened as no emotion could be seen within them as he approached the goddess. She looked up at Madara as he towered over her. Next thing she knew was she had been tossed roughly to the ground with Madara on top of her his right hand hitting the ground beneath her head. She stared at him with no fear in her eyes. A sick grin spreading across his lips,

"I know you don't have any real power here in limbo. At the moment you're only as powerful as an average human with a few gifts. Naruto rejected your offer onto me and you just want to use me like a tool. Then again I'm a Ninja so I should expect it." Madara slowly got up off Kami and walked back his back to her as he folded his arms before speaking once more.

"Alright as I said I'll take your offer but know this I will train myself to the point that even the God's will tremble with the power I will obtain so that if I am burned by the God's I will burn down heaven itself!" said Madara his two Doujutsu activating. His Eien Mangekyou Sharingan spun as his Rinnegan seemed to glow. A dark blue chakra leaked from his body engulfing him as he stood there before the goddess.

Kami gave a sigh of relief as she slowly climbed to her feet dusting her Kimono off. She slowly approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. White chakra began to wrap around him as she retracted her hand.

"Good luck Madara Uchiha. With this your sentence in hell comes to an end and your new life begins. Live well. Know this the family you'll be born into are direct descendants of the Uchiha" She smiled softly as the white chakra engulfed Madara and he vanished from limbo. As he left a spiral of black chakra appeared in limbo as a ghostly figure appeared. The figure took the form of a purple demonic like being with horns, a knife in its mouth in long white robes. The figure began to shrink as a male with horns on his forehead dressed in a black kimono appeared. Attached around his neck was a chain necklace with a tanto on the end. Kami turned to him smiling.

"Hello Shinigami-san what are you doing here?" asked Kami as she smiled at the God of Death. The man identified as the Shinigami grunted.

"Was it wise to go along with Naruto's request? Can that man be trusted? You know out of every human that has ever been born only two had the potential to rival us in terms of power the first being Naruto and the second being that man" said the Shinigami his dark purple eyes gazing down at his sister. The goddess rubbed her temples releasing a small sigh.

"To be honest I'm not sure, but it was Naruto's request and we must honour it for all the boy has done for us. All we can do now is hope that Madara follows the correct path. Come my brother let us leave." She turned and started to walk away as a door appeared in thin air. The Shinigami nodded and followed after her as the two left limbo.

* * *

**Scene break**

In a hospital in the city of Chiba the sounds of a woman's agonising screams could be heard as she sat upon a hospital bed breathing hard, sweat pouring down her face. A doctor stood over her gloves on as he stood between her legs telling her to keep pushing. Sweat poured down her face as she screamed. Outside it began to rain heavily, lightning and thunder raging as fierce winds ripped trees from their roots. This woman was Yoshino Kousaka and standing beside her was her hard bitten husband Daisuke Kousaka. She clutched Daisuke's hands as she continued to push out the child that had been growing within her womb for the past nine months.

The power cut out and at that moment unbeknownst to them all the soul of Madara Uchiha struck the Yoshino's womb merging with her son. Dark blue chakra mixed within her womb as the boy's appearance changed within her body. The lights came back on as crying filled the air of the hospital. Within the doctor's arm was a healthy baby boy. On his right hand was a birth mark, in the form of fan that looked like a tattoo. His hair was as black as night with blue tints, his eyes onyx black. His eyes were cold and calculated no emotion within them as they eyed everyone within the room.

Yoshino released a long sigh as she lay back in her hospital bed panting slowly. The doctor wrapped up her new born baby boy in a blue blanket and gently handed him to her, "Congratulations it's a healthy baby boy."

Yoshino smiled at her son as she glanced down into his hardened onyx eyes. His eyes stared straight back at her. His eyes shifted turning blood red with a single black iris. Around the iris was six black tomoes in each eye. The tomoes spun as they placed a Genjutsu over the woman. His eyes changed back to their onyx black as Daisuke approached them.

"What shall we call him?" asked Daisuke with a grunt as he fixed his slick black hair and pushed his glasses up.

Yoshino cooed at her son as a smile spread across her lips as she answered her husband, "Madara Uchiha-Kousaka" She smiled and kissed her son now Madara on the forehead. Unseen to all a smirk spread across the baby boys lips as his new life began.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Unveiled

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or _My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute_

Author Note: God like Madara and MadaraXharem

Madara's Harem: Kirino Kousaka, Manami Tamura, Ruri Gokou (Kuroneko), Ayase Aragaki, Saori Makishima

Please Review so i can have some form of a feedback. And is still looking for a beta for this story.

**Chapter 2 Secrets Unveiled**

A yawn could be heard within the bedroom of a seventeen year old male. The young man was six foot and four inch in height weighing seventy five kilograms, and was currently lying down on his bed within his small room. His hair was as black as night reaching mid wais with blue tints. His hair spiked off in every direction being wild and untamed. He kept his hair in a single ponytail. His eyes were onyx black and hardened no emotion what so ever could be seen within them. The teenager was built well for someone his age with lean muscle and no baby fat on his face what so ever. He was dressed in pitch black hakama style pants, with a long sleeved black kimono like top. Drabbed over the back of a chair was a black cloak with red clouds on it. On the males right hand was a black tattoo like birth mark in the form of a fan.

This boy was Madara Uchiha Kousaka the eldest son of Yoshino and Daisuke Kousaka, older brother of Kirino Kousaka. Unknown to his family and friends however he was someone who existed three thousand years ago having been reincarnated into the son of Yoshino Kousaka. While his mother had been giving birth his soul had fused with her unborn child, their souls fusing as they became one.

Over the past seventeen years, Madara had always been aware of his surroundings remembering all of his Shinobi training from the past. Even as a baby Madara had complete control of his chakra but made sure never to show the ability around his family. At the age of three he used the Kage Bunshin technique to create a clone with enough chakra to allow it to survive for at least a day regardless of how many times it was hit.

With his clone in place he would summon the orb Kami had given him to open the pocket dimension to train. He made sure to only stay in there for the equivalent of three years which was three hours on the outside. He would even leave a clone to go to school when he turned five so he could continue his training. For fourteen years he trained himself in secret studying the old arts of how to use chakra.

Each day he would spend three hours/ three years within the pocket dimension up until he was eleven. When he turned eleven he spent more time up to a full eight years or eight hours on the outside using blood clones an ancient forbidden technique, to take his place at school and at home. Over those fourteen years of his life or the unknown years he spent in the pocket dimension Madara learnt many things.

Madara made sure to learn all the ninja arts, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Boujutsu (Bo techniques), Gaijutsu (Scythe Techniques), Soujutsu (Spear Techniques), Naginatajutsu (Naginata Techniques), Juuinjutsu (Curse Seal techniques), Medical Ninjutsu, Tensei Ninjutsu (Reincarnation Techniques), Nintaijutsu (Ninja Body techniques), Jikuukan Ninjutsu (Space-time Ninja Techniques), Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), Kekkai Ninjutsu (Barrier Ninja Arts), Chakura Kyuuin Jutsu (Chakra Absorption Techniques), Chakra Control, Element Manipulation, Physical training and bloodline training.

Outside of the Ninja arts, Madara made sure to study forms of Martial arts being Kendo, to Tai Kwon Do, Jujitsu, Chinese Kenpou, Muay Thai, Capoeira, Karate, Aikido, Judo and Kyuudou (Way of the Bow).

Madara also set out having clones study Maths, Physics, Chemistry, Biology, PDHPE (Personal Development, Health and physical Education), and Art, Music, Information Technology, Business studies, Law Studies, political studies, Languages Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Russian, German, English, French, Latin, Swedish, Spanish, Egyptian and ancient Greek, ancient history and modern history. He wanted to make sure he was able to properly work in the current times so he made sure to learn about modern technology as well. He had even gone to the trouble of learning how to forge that so he could create ninja tools.

Madara had placed upon himself a seal on his back in the form of the Uchiha crest that acted as a gravity seal. The seal increased the gravity upon his body allowing him to train so he could increase his physical strength, endurance, stamina and speed. Currently he had the seal set at times thirty earth's normal gravity. Normally this would kill any normal human being but he was far from normal. Thanks to the Shikotsumyaku it gave him far denser bones and a higher healing rate. That coupled with the Uzumaki's natural growth which allowed Uzumaki's to train harder to surpass human limitations allowed him to grow rapidly in terms of strength. At the moment his chakra reserves rivalled that of the Shichibi's (Seven Tails) and in a few more years they would rival the Kyuubi's (Nine tails).

Of course during those years Madara had set up a spy network in secret so that he could try and track down the nine artefacts Kami spoke off. So far his network had identified three of the artefacts and was currently tracking them along with the mysterious cult that was after those artefacts to summon the Kyuubi.

Over the past seventeen years, Madara has distanced himself from his family never speaking or interacting with them unless necessary often sending a clone while he left the house by shunshin (Body Flicker). It wasn't that he hated his family it was just that they may be blood relations but they would never be his actual family. His real family had died three thousand years ago. His father, mother and brother had all died on the battle field fighting for their beliefs and for the benefit of the clan.

Apparently in the seal Kami gave him, was his family tree and as she said his new family were directly related to the Uchiha's. Apparently his brother had a son who fled the element nations with his mother where they came to Japan to live in secret. Sadly after five generations the Sharingan was never seen again in his brother's bloodline.

Madara ran his fingers through his spiked black hair today, was, Monday the start of the school week. He was contemplating on just skipping again. Ever since he had turned sixteen he skipped school not even bothering to send a clone. The school couldn't teach him anything he didn't already know if he wanted he could already have fifteen major university degrees.

The Uchiha slowly got to his feet and scowled deciding he might as well go to school. His father had been pestering him about his skipping all month, once he found out. Madara yawned loudly and grabbed the akatsuki cloak, he had handmade and tossed it on. He walked over to his closet and opened it revealing plain old shirts. He moved the cloths apart and placed his hand on a seal at the back of the closet. He channelled chakra into it and the wall split open revealing a giant walk in wardrobe. He had created a space distortion seal that allowed him to have a large room within a smaller one. Walking into the giant closet he grabbed a black Shinobi belt and wrapped it around his waist attaching two pouches at the back. The pouches were empty but contained a seal holding kunai, shuriken, soldier pills, ninja wire, Senbon, blood pills and an assortment of other ninja gear.

The closet was full of armour, swords, scythes, fans, kunai, shuriken, Senbon, soldier pills, blood pills, scrolls, ink, weights, paper, makibishi spikes, belts, clothes, item pouches, holsters and assortments of other gear he had bought. At first Madara had no way of buying any form of supplies that was until he decided to release Icha-Icha Paradise into the current times. Back when he was alive in the element Nations, Madara had been a fan of Jiraiya's work not for the smut, but because of the story. The smut was good, but the story was even better and thanks to the Sharingan he memorised every single of Jiraiya's books. Using this he re-wrote the books and published them under Jiraiya's name not his own. Madara had even gone through the process of writing his own Icha-Icha paradise serious too continue Jiraiya's work. Of course his publisher knew Madara was the author but, Madara didn't want others to know. He also made sure that only those eighteen or older could get their hands on the book.

Madara left the closet reactivating the seal making the back of the closet close as the seal deactivated. Walking out of his room he headed down stairs in black socks, his steps silent as he walked down heading towards the living room at the bottom of the stairs. He gazed in finding his sister in her school uniform lazing about on the lounge on her phone chatting with one of her friends. Even if she was his sister they looked nothing alike. She had natural brown hair which she dyed orange with brown tints; while his hair was pitch black with blue tints. Her eyes were a light shade of aqua while his was onyx black.

Madara gazed at the clock it was currently eight o clock, he had half an hour left till school. He heard footsteps approaching the living room door as his 'mother' began to approach him with a smile.

Madara scowled at her and turned around walking over to his black metal tipped boots with metal plating around the sides. He strapped them on just as he mother walked up behind him. He ignored her and left through the front door not even bothering to say a simple goodbye. Yoshino's smile vanished as a sad expression crossed her features.

Slowly she walked back into the living room and to the kitchen slumping against a chair. Kirino looked over at her mother before saying goodbye to her friend and getting up. Kirino left the living room putting her own shoes on and running out to the door not, but before saying goodbye to her mother.

Madara walked along the path way to school his hands in his pockets a bored look on his features. The chakra user gave a loud yawn his ears twitched as he picked up movement the sound of someone running towards him.

A gentle voice called out to him, "Madara-kun wait up!"

Madara turned around coming to an abrupt stop. The moment he did someone ran right into him. A yelp was heard as the person who hit him fell to the ground. Madara glanced down at the now female figure sitting on the ground rubbing her behind. The girl had short brown hair, her eyes were grey and she wore round glasses. She was five foot and four inches tall wearing a short sleeved white shirt with a light brown woollen vest and a short navy blue skirt. The girl was Manami Tamura and in a way she was Madara's childhood friend.

Manami slowly got to her feet picking up her school bag. A sheepish smile on her face as she gave a small laugh, "Gomen Madara-kun I wasn't looking where I was going."

Madara gave a grunt and turned around before he started walking away once more.

Manami gave a small sigh; Madara had always been like this for as long as she could remember. A small smile crossed her features as she watched him. For some odd reason ever since she had met Madara she always felt like now and then that she was talking to a fake Madara. But today she felt like it was the real Madara.

The black haired teenager continued to walk as Manami walked beside him, her gaze casted down a small blush upon her cheeks. Madara held back a scowl, he was well aware of the girls crush on him along with many others. He kept his eyes forward as he saw the school gates coming up quickly. Walking through the schools gates, he caught the gaze of the female students looking towards him, with lust in their eyes. Apparently he was ranked as the hottest guy in the school.

Madara scoffed at them, as he continued into the main building. He changed his shoes and went off to class. As he walked in, he got stares from all his class mates. He stared at them, his eyes hardening, as he flashed his killer intent to a level that would frighten an academy student. Everyone gulped and looked away in fear from the murderous intent Madara radiated. Walking to his desk, he sat down and placed his feet on his desk. He slowly shut his eyes thinking about sleeping. He scoffed and got to his feet deciding to skip school. As he approached the door, his teacher slid the door open and stared at him,

"Kousaka-san, where do you think you're off to? And out of uniform no less? I hope you're not thinking of skipping school again?" asked the teacher in a demanding tone. Madara slowly looked up his eyes transforming. His eyes changed staying pitch black, but with four dark purple circles around a red iris. Three blood red tomoes appeared on each of the three outer circles for a total of nine blood red tomoes. The eyes of the Juubi stared down at the teacher as Madara towered over his teacher by four inches. The teacher gulped at the teenagers eyes and backed up in fear. Madara pushed past him deactivating his Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan.

He walked down the hallway and straight out of the building and lastly right out the front gates. He decided to head straight home out of pure boredom. Reach behind his back and inside his coat, he summoned a copy of Icha-Icha Paradise volume 1. Pulling the orange book out, he flipped it open and started to read it. He walked around town reading the book, to which many adults stared at in shock. They had seen the book around and knew that it contained smut so most frowned upon it. Madara turned a page and came to an abrupt stop as someone stood in front of him.

Standing in front of him was a police officer. He stared down at the officer who was about five foot seven inches tall. He had a baton in his left hand and was twirling the weapon. He frowned as he gazed up at Madara.

"What have we here? Reading adult literature in pure daylight and skipping school by the looks of it! I will be reporting you young man so come along!" The man spoke his eyes glaring down at the younger male.

Madara merely lowered his book in a slow manner. His onyx eyes hardening as they stared down at the officer. He began to leak his killer intent, making the man sweat in fear.

"Out of my way fool or I'll have to put you down like the dog you are!" spoke Madara in a cold harsh tone. His voice sent shivers down everyone's spines from how emotionless it was. The officer gulped but stood strong.

"Are you threatening me boy!" asked the officer, as he readied his baton, bringing it down to strike the teenager. Madara yawned as he lazily lifted a hand, blocking the offending weapon with his left pinkie making everyone's eyes widen in shock. Madara grabbed the weapon and forced his hand shut breaking it in half. He tossed it aside and in a blink of an eye, brought his leg around delivering a harsh round house kick to the man's face. The officer was sent flying through a glass window.

Madara turned to the crowd and went through a few quick one hand seals. His chakra coated the area as he used a Genjutsu on everyone, making them believe to have seen a man in his twenties seven foot with large bulking muscles had back handed the officer into the building. With a satisfied smirk on his lips, he left heading home after sealing his book away.

Opening the door and taking his boots off, he saw his 'mother' standing at the door way a spatula in her right hand. Yoshino blinked as she stared at her son. It was only nine am why was he home already. Madara walked past his mother and started to climb the stairs only to stop half way.

"I'll be in my room don't bother me wench" with those harshly spoken words Madara left for his room. A single tear formed in his mothers eyes at the way her son had spoken to her wondering what she had done wrong.

Madara walked into his room slamming his door shut and collapsed onto his bed with a groan. Staring at his roof he placed his hands behind his head what a boring day this would be. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Scene break – 3pm**

The sound of the front door being slammed closed awoke Madara from his slumber. The last Sharingan user got to his feet and yawn. Stretching his arms, he got up from his bed and headed down stairs and into the living room, to find yet again Kirino on the phone speaking to her friend whoever that was. Yawning again, Madara walked into the kitchen grabbing, himself a glass and a poured himself a glass of pepsi. He took a sip of the drink before pouring himself another glass. Placing the glass in the sink when he was done, he left for his room to go back to sleep. As he got half way up the stairs he stopped.

"Shit I forgot to put the drink away." Cursing slightly, he headed back down and to the bottom of the stairs only to run straight into Kirino. His sisters' bag hit the ground spilling all its contents.

As he went to bend down to help her she smacked his hand away glaring at him.

"Don't touch it!" yelled Kirino glaring straight at her older brother. He merely scowled as she grabbed all her things and left the house. He turned his gaze away his eyes narrowing as he spotted something under the dresser.

He slowly bent down and picked up a DVD case, "Stardust witch...Meruru? Limited first edition? A mechanical wand? No a spear? Why is her hair pink? What's this a swimsuit and ribbons? What's this kid wearing?" he slowly opened the DVD making his eye twitch, "Little Sisters...Let's make...love? R-18...This is a porn game..."

Madara tsked as he slammed the DVD case shut; this was most likely Kirino's. She could hide her secret hobby to Daisuke and Yoshino but not to him. Madara knew all along that Kirino was an Otaku and loved Erogames. Madara knew everything that happened in the house, he had seals all over the place hidden with Genjutsu's, which allowed him to track everyone in the house and see and hear everything when he was home.

A sadistic grin spread across Madara's lips. He would play with Kirino later, to see if she would come clean about her secret hobby. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, as he sealed the game into one of his item pouches. Oh this would be fun. Madara walked up the stairs to head back to sleep, until seven the normal dinner time since that was when Daisuke or his father returned from work. Madara fell onto his bed instantly falling asleep and with that, he would awake until the appropriate time.

* * *

**Scene Break - 7pm**

Madara's eyes snapped open as seven o clock came around. Getting up from his bed, he headed down stairs and to the dinner table where everyone was already seated. Madara decided to put his plan into action as he sat down.

"By the way, lately one of my friends has been interested in these kid-oriented games. I think one was called 'The Star-dust' or something like that I'm not sure what he said." Madara shrugged his shoulder as he took a bite of his food. His 'parents' stared at him in shock this being the first time he for once spoke to everyone normally he just ignored them. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Kirino's left eyebrow twitch.

"What's that" asked Yoshino as she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh nothing really" said Madara as he took a bite of his food and swallowed before continuing, "My friend recommended it to me and said that it was interesting. I was thinking of maybe watching it." Madara took another bite of his food before he swallowed it.

"Goodness isn't that what we call 'otaku'? You know it's not good if you turn into one" Said Yoshino as she looked up at her son.

"Yeah... you shouldn't purposely try and get bad influences" said Daisuke as he had a sip of water from his glass.

He gazed at Kirino she seemed to be staring at her food. Her eyes soulless, the colour gone from her face. Oh this was just to fun. He watched as Kirino quickly finished her food and left. He grinned mentally as he slowly finished his food. As he finished he left his parents be and went back to his room sensing Kirino inside. He slowly slid the door open to find Kirino on the floor looking under his bed. His right eyebrow twitched as he ass swayed before his eyes.

Madara spoke in a harsh tone to alert her to his presence, "Kirino! What are you doing in my room?" His voice was commanding yet at the same time completely emotionless. Shivers went through Kirino's spine as she nearly jumped out of her skin from the frightening tone of her older brother.

"Does it really matter?" she said as she calmed herself down as she continued to look under his bed.

"Lets say...If someone came into your room and rummaged through all your stuff without asking that would piss you off wouldn't it?" said Madara as he raised his arm as Kirino got up to leave his arm blocking her escape.

"MOVE!" screamed Kirino tears forming in her eyes.

Madara rubbed his temples before reaching behind his cloak summoning the DVD case.

"Hold your horses. The thing you're looking for is this isn't it!" he held the case out to her his hardened onyx eyes gazing down at her, "Take the damn thing before I break it."

Kirino looked away folded her arms a small blush on her cheeks, "There's no way...it isn't mine"

Madara raised a single eyebrow. So she was trying to hide it huh, "Am I wrong? What you're saying and what you're doing are totally incompatible you know? Didn't you drop this near the door?" He kept a stone cold expression on his face but was laughing on the inside.

Kirino looked away, "There's no way that I would...watch an anime like that" her entire personality had done a complete one hundred and eighty degrees change in personality. She seemed to be completely embarrassed.

"So then if this isn't yours...what were you doing in my room hmm?" she began to stutter. Sighing to himself he tossed it at her and walked past and flopped onto his bed.

"Since it's not yours and it's not mine do me a favour and, throw it away would ya. In don't know who it belongs to so it's a misunderstanding. So it's no use to me even if I keep it, so I'll leave it to you to do with as you please. Now get out of my room I'm tired." He shut his eyes and gave a loud yawn, "Make sure to turn the light off."

Kirino nodded and walked to the door but stopped as she turned the light off, "Um would you think it weird if I really did have this kind of thing?"

Madara cracked an eye open and stared at her, "Who cares its none of my business as to what people do in their spare time. But if you really want an answer then no I wouldn't think it's weird. Now leave I wish to sleep." Kirino nodded and shut his door leaving him. Madara shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep

* * *

**Scene Break**

Madara's eyes flickered as he felt someone enter his room and straddle him, before slapping him across the face. Madara cracked both his eyes open to find Kirino straddling him, her eyes shaking with a blush on her face. She seemed shy and innocent. Was this really his sister?

"It's one thirty in the morning? What is it you want Kirino?" Madara said in a slight whisper not wanting to wake up their parents.

Kirino bit her right index finger and mumbled, "This is the only chance I have..." Madara raised an eyebrow what was this all about.

"Get off me" demanded Madara as he stared at his sister.

"Okay I will only if you come to my room." Her blush darkened as she slowly got off him, she seemed embarrassed.

Madara followed her into her room finding the adult anime on Kirino's bed. It seemed she was going to tell him about her little secret. As she pushed her index fingers together as if trying to think of how to tell him, Madara shut her door.

Kirino breathed in and looked at him, "I need Advice...life counselling."

He walked right over to her cupboard and pulled it towards him sliding it open to revealing a hidden compartment full of anime, manga, accessories and ero games. Kirino's eyes widened in shock as her brother stared at the adult material. Madara turned to face her with a blank look.

"Figured this was what you wanted to tell me. Yeah I'm fully aware of your hobby and that you're an otaku. I've known for a long time Kirino." He gave a long yawn as he sat on her bed and folded his arms staring at his stunned sister, "Your probably about to ask if I think it's strange that you have these and like I said before no I don't." Madara rubbed his eyes as he yawned loudly.

"How long have you known?" asked Kirino as she played with her hair looking away from her older brother her blush darkening?

Madara brushed a few bangs from his face, "Ever since you started the damn obsession. Nothing in this house happens without me knowing about it. I know everything that happens in this house."

Kirino blinked in surprise at her brothers words he had known that long?

"Why didn't you tell mum and dad then if you knew? I mean you could've, right?" asked Kirino as she looked up at Madara as she sat down on the floor with a saddened expression.

Madara waved her off, "Why would I, what you do is none of my business. Besides we all have our little secrets even me." Madara sat on the floor looking at his younger sister as she blinked.

"What do you mean? What secrets do you have? Last time I checked you didn't have any" said Kirino as she hugged one of her ero games to her chest. Madara merely tsked at her.

"Allow me to inform you Kirino you're not the only genius in this household. I've been holding out on everyone. You, the teachers, mum, dad, my classmates all of you think I get average grades tsk if I wanted I could be getting straight A's with little effort. I'm smarter than I seem, I just can't be bothered to put in the effort to achieve that goal" said Madara as he folded his arms watching his sister stare at him in complete and utter shock. The chakra user rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"I'll let you in on another secret one that only you and I will know about. **Sharingan**!" He slowly channelled chakra into his eyes allowing them to transform before his sisters eyes. His eyes turned from onyx black to blood red with a single black iris in the centre. Around each iris six black tomoes appeared. Kirino stared into his eyes in shock and amazement.

"This is the Sharingan or Copy Wheel Eye. It's an ancient Doujutsu or Eye technique. This eye existed three thousand years ago alongside the Rinnegan or Samsara eye and the Byakugan or White eye. Our family's tree can be traced back to more than three thousand years ago. We are direct descendants of a man named Izuna Uchiha who was a part of the Uchiha clan a clan that held the Sharingan. Coincidently my first name is the name of Izuna's brother and my middle name is the very clan's name, Madara Uchiha Kousaka. For some generations the Sharingan had been dormant but it would seem to have awoken within me" he had come up with a complete back story as to why he had the sharingan from the family tree. After all he couldn't just say he was the reincarnation of Izuna's brother.

Kirino crawled up to Madara and stared into his eyes as if mesmerized. The tomoes spun around the iris as Madara gazed down at his young sister. She sat back and spoke softly, "So what does the Sharingan do?"

"The Sharingan enables me to see high speeds to be able to track them, when the normal eye is unable to even see a flicker of movement. I can predict the movements of others, enabling me to track them to counter or dodge if I'm attacked. The second ability is a photographic memory. With the Sharingan active I can memorise anything in an instant. The third ability is a hypnotic ability, with it I can inject my thoughts and suggestions upon others and force them to do my bidding if needed. This hypnotic ability along with another unknown aspect of the sharingan even enables me to see into the future. With this I can mimic the movements of others and perform tasks before another can. A fourth ability is that it enables me to see a full three hundred and sixty degrees meaning I have no blind spot. Fifthly I am able to see up to incredible distances at this moment I can see up to ten kilometres, with the same ability I can see through solid objects even through humans to see what's behind them. Though there are a few other abilities but I won't explain those. However there is another form of the Sharingan." Madara increased the chakra flow to his eyes.

His eyes began to change turning pitch black once more. His iris turned blood red with four dark purple circles around the iris. Three blood red tomoes appeared on each of the three outer circles for a total of nine blood red tomoes.

"This is the final stage of the Sharingan the Eien no Mangekyou sharingan or Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye. This eye enhances all the abilities of the Sharingan. The Mangekyou Sharingan gives the user control over a few more powerful abilities. One is a powerful illusion where the person the technique is used on is transported to another world. In this world the user is able to control space and time to hold however they wish within it for however long they want, when only a few seconds may pass on the outside. The others I won't explain either I've already told you enough about the sharingan" said Madara as he deactivated his eyes allowing them to return to their own hardened onyx blue.

Kirino nodded her head slowly as she allowed for all the information to digest. A single question came to mind, "How exactly do you active it?"

Madara gave a tsk at that she just had to ask that, "Watch and listen closely. I'll only explain this once. Close to three thousand years ago there existed an energy called chakra a combination of physical and spiritual energy. Once mixed, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points called Tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions.

Chakra was used for Ninjutsu or Ninja techniques, Genjutsu or Illusion techniques, Fuuinjutsu or sealing Techniques, Kekkai Ninjutsu or Barrier Techniques, Chakura Kyuuin Jutsu or Chakra Absorption techniques, Kinjutsu Forbidden Techniques, Hijutsu Hidden Techniques, Bunshin Jutsu clone techniques, Juuinjutsu Curse Seal Techniques, Tensei Ninjutsu Reincarnation Techniques, medical Ninjutsu, Elemental techniques, Taijutsu or Body Techniques, Kenjutsu or Sword techniques and Jikuukan Ninjutsu the Space Time Ninja Techniques" Madara slowly shut his eyes and concentrated, "Now stay calm I shall show you chakra."

Madara concentrated and slowly brought his chakra to the surface making sure to contain it. Dark blue chakra began to leak from his body wrapping around his body forming a dark blue aurora. The aura rose into the air before it slowly vanished before a shocked and awed Kirino's eyes. Madara folded his arms over as he stared at his sister.

"Kirino I ask that you keep this a secret from everyone especially mother and father its best they do not know of my abilities. If you promise to not tell a soul I shall explain my abilities to you not all of them tonight but a maximum of three that you wish to know of. I shall tell you then every other night if you wish I shall come to your and explain another aspect that you are interested in" said Madara his eyes staring straight at Kirino. If she did tell anyone he would have to use hypnosis on them to make them and her forget about his abilities.

Kirino slowly nodded her head, "Hai I promise..." she was still trying to get over the shock of what she had just witnessed.

"I do have one question. Why is it you only buy little sister porn genre games?" asked Madara he had always wondered why she bought those.

Madara raised an eyebrow as Kirino began to crawl towards him. He backed up slightly as he stared at her crawling up between his legs staring up at him with sparkling eyes a blush appearing on her features. He gulped slightly unsure of what to do only to watch as she grabbed one of her games.

"That's because when you see this package...well...you think that it 'looks good', right?" said Kirino as she held the package up to him. His right eyebrow twitched slightly as he stared at the young girl on the front dressed up like a maid.

"When you look at this...it's really cute isn't it?" Stares appeared in her eyes as she jumped to her feet giggling.

Madara slowly rolled his eyes, "Let me guess you like those little sister type games huh." A grin spread across his features as he kept his face hidden with his collar.

Kirino turned and smiled her eyes shut, "Yep!" She cried as she giggled again.

Madara slowly chuckled and grabbed her placing her to the ground leaning over her. Her arms crossed over the package as she held it against her chest gazing up at her brother, "W...what are you doing?" she stuttered out.

Madara leaned into her ear his hot breath on her neck as he spoke in a husky voice, "You realise yourself that you're a little sister? Don't tell me you buy these games because you fantasise about what they mean? The brother sister incest relationship? I didn't think you had such a dirty mind Ki-rin-o" spoke Madara into her ear a hand on the right side of her hips keeping her pinned.

A blush spread across her lips as she looked away stuttering, 'I..I...It's not like that at all." She looked up into the gaze of his intense lustful onyx black eyes. She rubbed her legs together as her eyes shook.

A grin spread across Madara's lips as he sat back laughing, "Oh that was priceless." The Uchiha laughed as he leaned against Kirino's bed. Kirino sat up blinking before she gave Madara a death glare.

Madara slowly climbed to his feet, "Anyway its best you keep this little secret hidden from Father and Mother. Daisuke would go nuts if he ever found out. So for the mean time i'll continue to keep this little secret of yours as long as you keep mine." Madara stretched his limbs yawning as he headed for the door only to stop, "That's right I said I'd tell you about more of my secret. Hurry up what do you want to know about?"

Kirino blinked as she gazed at her brother. She looked away thinking hard before turning to face him, "You spoke about creating illusions along with seals and element techniques? What did you mean exactly?"

Madara yawned loudly and sat back down, "Watch closely." He held out his right hand showing his birth mark. In a puff of smoke a small white scroll appeared. Kirino fell back against her bed in shock yelping as she watched the scroll appear before her eyes.

"That's fuuinjutsu or sealing techniques. The mark on my right hand I use as a seal that holds anything I want. Fuuinjutsu are types of Jutsu that seal away chakra, objects, living beings and seal away other objects into others like that scroll was sealed in my birth mark or birth tattoo." Madara sealed the scroll away back into the tattoo/mark on his hand.

"Genjutsu or illusion techniques are jutsu that affect the manipulation of the chakra flow of a victim's brain, thus causing a disruption of senses. Every living being has a small amount of chakra so I'm able to use Genjutsu. Genjutsu is often used to create false images or false realities to cause pain or trauma but there are plenty of other uses. There are even Genjutsu that changes reality to illusion or illusions into reality one such technique is Izanagi. Genjutsu can be used to affect the five human senses as well" explained Madara as he took a breather to allow the information to digest as his sister nodded for him to continue.

"Finally there are elemental techniques, which are also labelled as Ninjutsu or Ninja Techniques. Ninjutsu refers to any technique that utilises chakra and allows the user to perform actions that a normal person otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike Genjutsu, which causes the opponent to experience illusions, the effects of Ninjutsu are real and physical in most cases. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and, most of the time, hand seals to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that mould and manipulate chakra in the necessary manner to perform a jutsu. Additionally, many Ninjutsu can be classified as an elemental jutsu, in those cases where a specific element is used. Those elements are Hi or Fire, Kaminari or Lightning, Kaze or wind, Mizu or Water and Tsuchi or Earth which branch into Katon or Fire Release, Raiton Lightning Release, Fuuton Wind Release, Suiton Water Release and Doton Earth Release Jutsu. Everyone has an alignment to one of those five elements maybe two or three. It is rare for someone to have all five however thanks to the Sharingan it is able to copy all forms of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutsu allowing someone with the Sharingan to use all five elements" spoke Madara as he finished his explanation. Getting to his feet he walked back to the door to Kirino's room. He slowly turned to face her.

"Now if you don't mind I wish to go back to sleep. Goodnight Kirino. If I feel like it I may even show you examples of the techniques I have learnt." He bowed his head and left heading back to his own rom. Kirino watched her bothers retreating form as she clutched her ero games all the while thinking that she never knew her brother held such a secret.

Madara walked into his room and shut the door quietly. The last chakra user collapsed onto his bed with a yawn after turning his light off. He pulled the covers over himself and shut his eye. In a matter of seconds Madara had drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: IRL Meetup

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or _My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute_

Author Note: God like Madara and MadaraXharem. Out of Character Madara

Madara's Harem: Kirino Kousaka, Manami Tamura, Ruri Gokou (Kuroneko), Ayase Aragaki, Saori Makishima

**Chapter 3: IRL Meetup**

Madara gave a loud yawn as he sat in class. It had been around two weeks since Kirino had revealed her secret to him and his to her. Over the past two weeks she had somehow roped him into playing her ero games. Madara figured it was because she was lonely and had no one to really talk about them with. Of course over the two weeks every night as promised, he had been explaining a different aspect of the Ninja world to his little sister. It was a surprise to him, that she was taking the information so well and not freaking out, that her older brother could breathe fire from his mouth or perform other inhuman abilities. Madara slowly climbed to his feet giving his limbs a stretch as the bell rang signalling the end of school.

Madara glanced down as he found Manami staring right up at him from his desk. His left eyebrow twitched as she stared up at him, with that cute and innocent expression of hers, only seeming to be enhanced by her glasses, "Are you feeling tired again Madara-kun? You always seem to be so tired lately, ever since last year."

Madara merely waved her off.

"Come on lets go home, I'd rather not spend another second in this classroom" said Madara as he headed to the door sliding it open and walked into the hallways. Manami quickly ran after him grabbing her bag along the way. The two walked in silence as they trekked down the pathway to their homes. As they walked, Madara from the corner of his eye could see, Manami blushing up a storm as usual. Madara merely ignored her as he continued to walk. Trivial human emotions such as love were trivial to him he didn't need anyone precious. But it was the thoughts of Naruto's precious people that helped him to defeat Madara all those years ago.

Madara came to a stop and proceeded to bash his head against a cement wall, with enough force to leave a crack in the wall. Ever since he had been reborn, he had been much more emotional than he was before, because of this Madara cut himself off from human contact. A ninja was not supposed to show emotion. Manami gasped at Madara's actions and quickly ran up to him. Madara glanced at Manami not even a trickle of blood running down his forehead. Scoffing the chakra user walked off but stopped just a few steps ahead of Manami. He gave a sigh of annoyance before he turned to face the young girl.

"Manami do you want to hang out later this week if you're not too busy?" asked Madara as he slouched slightly shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Manami blushed bright red as her mind went wild at the thought of being alone with Madara. She gulped and looked down her face as red as a tomato.

"H...H...Hai I'd love t...to M...Madara-kun" stuttered out Manami as she tried to stop herself from fainting.

"I'll meet you at the park this Sunday morning at ten alright" said Madara and with that he left leaving Manami behind as he headed off in the direction of home.

Madara walked into his home, taking his shoes off and stepping onto the wooden floorboards in his black socks. He headed up the stairs, after looking into the living room to find Kirino not lying on the couch. Walking up the stairs he saw the light on in Kirino's room. Giving a sigh he walked to the door and opened it to find Kirino at her computer playing one of her eroge. Madara walked into the room not announcing his presence and watched as Kirino continued played her game, unaware of Madara's presence in her room. She seemed to be so lonely without anyone to talk with about her hobby. He lifted a hand and gently placed it on her head. Kirino looked up to find Madara standing over her, his hand on her head.

Madara gazed down at his younger sister, "You don't have to hide it. I know you're lonely without anyone to talk with about this stuff." Madara's face remained its usually emotionless way as he looked down at his sister. Kirino looked away tears threatening to fall.

Sighing to himself Madara crouched down getting on his knees, so he was eye level with Kirino. He gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face and looked at her, "Hey now don't get upset Kirino. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone to speak to about your hobby. Have you tried a social network system? If I recall there are sites online where you can meet up and talk to others with similar hobbies as yours. So why don't you join one of those communities and make friends" suggested Madara as he wiped his sisters forming tears away.

Kirino sniffed slightly and nodded her head. She turned to her screen and logged onto the internet. Surfing the web she registered onto a social networking site in a matter of seconds. Madara sat on Kirino's bed and yawned softly as he laid down keeping a single eye open and watching his little sister. His eye twitched as Kirino's computer made an odd sound. He sat up to find Kirino had been sent a message. Kirino gave a small smile and clicked on the email allowing it to pop up having been sent by someone named 'Saori'.

"Pleased to meet you, Kiririn-sama. I am Saori, the moderator for the 'Otaku Girl's Unite!' community. Thank you for showing interest in joining our tea party" said Kirino as she read the email out loud so Madara could hear it from his seated position on her bed. "We welcome you with open arms. I believe we can be good friends as we share similar hobbies. If you would like, please join us at our tea party this Saturday. We will be meeting in Akihabara!"

Madara cracked a small hidden smile unseen by his sister. His face quickly returned to its normal blank expression.

"Well do you intend to make an appearance at this tea party Kirino?" asked Madara as he stood up slowly, letting his hair fall around his waist. He easily towered over his sister, from her seated position. Kirino turned to gaze up at Madara. Her eyes became down casted, as she pressed the tips of her index fingers together which reminded Madara of a certain Hyuuga. She seemed afraid for some reason.

"Ano Madara could you go with me? This is going to be my first time doing something like this and..." before she could say anymore Madara placed his hand upon her head and sighed.

"Fine i'll go with you. Not like I had anything planned for this Saturday anyway" Madara removed his hand from his sister's head and walked towards her door, "I'm going to be doing some training so i'll be gone for awhile. If you need anything wake me up later tonight." With that he waved and left his sisters room.

* * *

**Scene Break – Sat****urday**

Madara stretched his limbs as he stood in Akihabara wearing full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees. He wore a short sleeved black muscle shirt with his akatsuki cloak hanging from his shoulders. Around his waist a bandaged like belt with a single item pouch at the back hidden by his cloak. His muscle shirt hugged his body showing off his well defined chest, six back and muscular arms.

Kirino was across from him looking over the city with awe. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a light blue sleeveless blouse and black mini skirt. She wore high boots that reached up to her knees they were skin coloured with light brown trims.

"We're not here to sightsee Kirino. We can do that after this meeting" said Madara as he stood behind his sister, hands in his pockets as usual. Kirino jumped back and pointed a finger at him glaring.

"I knows that and don't come near me! I don't want anyone to think we're on a date!" exclaimed Kirino as she sent her older brother death glares. Madara merely waved her off and started to walk.

"I'll go on ahead to this cafe. I'll make sure to sit somewhere close, so I can keep an eye on you, but I won't say anything. That way if you get into trouble or something i'll be there to help" said Madara as he removed his left hand to brush a few stray bangs from his face.

Kirino looked down with what seemed to be a saddened expression, "Alright that's okay" she muttered out.

Madara's lip twitched as if trying to form a smile but it never formed. Madara placed his left hand on her head and bent to her level, "Don't worry you'll be fine. Now i'll be off just take care of yourself okay." He reached behind his cloak and summoned a three pronged kunai. One of the positive things about being given every Jutsu from Kami was that he was able to learn the Hiraishin. Madara slipped the kunai into her bag, "If you get into any trouble just throw that and i'll be right there beside you."

With those words Madara walked off heading towards the designated cafe. He walked around the streets, having memorised the map so he knew where to head to. He looked up and raised an eyebrow as he spotted the 'pretty garden cafe' what a name for a cafe. Giving a sigh Madara headed to the door and slowly opened it with a loud yawn. The moment he entered he found three young maids standing before him.

"Welcome home Goshujin-sama (Master)!" shouted the three girls at once. His eye twitched rapidly wait a second, was this one of those 'maid cafe's' he had heard about.

Madara walked past them, hands still in his pockets as he walked to an empty table. He sat down with a grunt and grabbed the menu flipping it open to find something to eat. He glanced over the menu as one of the maids approached him, standing next to him with a smile and a blush on her cheeks.

"Goshujin-sama how would you like to be addressed?" asked the young maid in appearance but she seemed to be slightly older then Madara.

"Whatever you want, I could care less about how I am addressed" said Madara without looking up from the menu. The maid smiled sweetly making the other males in the cafe swoon. Madara felt like barfing at that point.

"Then i'll call you Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" she said with a bright smile. Madara's head hit the table as he grumbled in annoyance about 'it just had to be a little sister'. Tsking he sat up and decided to order his food.

"If you don't mind I'd like to order the Omelette rice and as for the message, write whatever you want I don't care. Drink wise if you have any sake i'll take that if not any soft drink will do or just water" said Madara as he rubbed his temples in annoyance. He quickly activated his sharingan and casted an illusion on the woman to make sure she didn't ask for any ID. The maid smiled and walked off to fetch his order.

Madara glanced up as he heard the door bell ringing and the maid's welcoming their guests "Welcome home Ojou-sama!"

Madara stared, as a number of girls at least a dozen walked into the cafe. His eyes narrowed as he watched a tall woman walk to the front of the group she had nerdy looking glasses and appeared to be the definition of an 'Otaku'.

"I have a table reserved for an hour under the name Saori Bagina" Madara's eyes widened at this. That was Saori! Then again he shouldn't be so shocked; she was an Otaku after all. Madara sighed and leaned back watching from the corner of his eyes as they sat around the table Saori had reserved. His eyes narrowed slightly it seemed Kirino wasn't fitting in what so ever. Madara had guessed this might happened. Though from what he could tell, one of the girls who seemed to be cosplaying as a gothic Lolita wasn't fitting in either. She had pretty long black hair, snow white skin and ruby red coloured eyes. All she was doing was playing with her phone ignoring the others. Madara sighed again as his order arrived. He grabbed the bottle of sake and took a small sip. He glanced down at his order and froze in horror. There written in ketchup was 'I love Onii-chan'. This was the last time he was ever coming to a Maid Cafe EVER!

As an hour went by Madara continued to keep his eye on his sister slowly drinking his sake. He watched as the others all left, after an exchanging of gifts it seemed. Madara slowly got up dusting his pants off and walked over to Kirino. His sister was looking down at the table her hands scrunched up as she fought back tears. Madara sighed and placed his hand on her head making her look up tears in her eyes.

"Come on lets go sightseeing my treat no?" said Madara as his lips twitched as a small smile appeared only to vanish. Kirino sniffed and went to wipe her tears. Madara used the sleeves of his cloak to wipe her tears away.

Kirino slowly got up and went to punch Madara, tears running down her face. Madara caught her wrist only for her to fall into his chest crying. Madara froze unsure of what to do. Slowly he pulled his arms around her awkwardly and hugged her as she cried into his chest soaking his shirt with her salty tears.

"Come on it's alright there's always next time. So come on cheer up and lets tour around for a bit I'll buy you anything you want promise" said Madara as he ran his fingers through his sister's hair. Kirino backed up wiping the tears away as she nodded her head slowly and grabbed her bag and the gift she had been given.

Madara watched his sister as she walked back over to him, and with that the two left. As they walked out of the cafe a voice called to them,

"OI Kiririn-Shi!" the two turned watching as Saori came running over to them panting, trying to catch her breath as she stood a few feet from them, "I'm so glad I managed to catch you!"

Kirino turned to face her, a look of confusion on her soft features.

"Saori-san?" Kirino spoke softly as she eyed the taller girl.

Saori stood up slowly smiling, "Please just Saori...huh and this is...your boyfriend?" said Saori with a grin.

Kirino glared at her, "NO!" she shouted. Madara merely held his ears grumbling slightly. He turned to face Saori and bowed to her.

"Pleasure I am Madara Uchiha Kousaka and I'm Kirino's older brother if you must know" answered Madara before standing up straight and stuffing his hands into his pockets his face emotionless as always.

Saori raise a hand to rest her chin, "I see, I see. You don't look much alike!' stated Saori with a grin.

Madara just shrugged his shoulders, "Some siblings don't and some siblings do that's just a fact of life."

"Oh I see. Then how about coming along? Kiririn-shi, would you like to join us in an after party..." at this point Madara tuned out and didn't pay attention to them, not really interested in what they were speaking about. Though by her Saori's hand gesture it seemed there would only be four of them at this after party. Madara merely followed them as they headed into a fast food joint and walked towards the back. Madara's eyes narrowed as he spotted the gothic Lolita girl from earlier seated down at a table.

"Thank you for waiting Kuroneko-shi. This is Kiririn-shi and her older brother" said Saori as she introduced them to one another.

Madara stared at the girl his emotionless gaze staring right at her. Kuroneko turned to Madara and locked eyes with his hardened black stare. She seemed to be mesmerized as she watched him. He was completely dressed in black that added a dark and mysterious look to him. Though from the dark aurora he seemed to be emitting, it just made her blush bright red from one glance. Madara rolled his eyes and bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you Kuroneko-san, I am Madara Uchiha Kousaka" said Madara his voice in its usually cold emotionless tone seeming to only make the girl blush even more. Madara groaned in the back of his mind, great someone else who had a crush on him just what he needed. Madara sat down opposite Saori while Kirino sat opposite Kuroneko.

Madara slowly got up as Kuroneko and Kirino began to squabble. He was getting a large headache from all this. He yawned and tossed a card to Kirino holding his mobile number.

"I'm going to go look around, call me when you're ready to leave. Stay with Saori or Kuroneko till I pick you up alright" said Madara his voice still cold but held a commanding tone as he stared down at his little sister. Kirino nodded her head slowly. Madara reached behind his back summoning some yen. He handed a large number of paper notes to Kirino.

"Here's six hundred thousand yen, buy whatever you want. If you want more call me. See ya." Madara said his goodbyes and left the fast food restaurant heading down town. He had heard from his spy network that he could purchase ninja tools down in the darker areas of Akihabara. He just hoped they were good quality.

Madara walked down the alley ways heading into the darker areas of town. People smoking drugs and drinking alcohol on the side of the streets. Madara eyed them all carefully, as he entered into the shop he had been told about. The walls and glass cases were filled with numerous weapons from shuriken to kunai to makibishi spikes to smoke bombs. The walls even had Ninjatou hanging from them. Madara eyed the items carefully, as he approached a single Ninjatou hanging from a wall. He grabbed it and unsheathed the weapon before running his thumb across the blade not even cutting, himself. Madara merely tossed the weapon aside it was blunt.

He walked over to a case and glanced inside spotting Hira Shuriken and Bou Shuriken. He opened the case and grabbed one of the four sided star shaped shuriken. He twirled it testing its weight before throwing it into a wall. The shuriken struck the wall impaling deep into it. The man at the counter slowly approached Madara.

"Ah young sir I see you are interested in what we sell no?" said the clerk with a cheesy smile. Madara scowled at him and grabbed another shuriken and tested its weight before dropping it and walking over to a case full of different kunai and Senbon needles. He grabbed one of the kunai and spun it before holding it in a reverse grip. He ran his right thumb across the blade cutting, himself. A smirk crossed his features as he turned to face the clerk. His eyes transformed into the sharingan as he casted a Genjutsu putting the man to sleep, making sure to use a Genjutsu to alter his memories to forget about Madara. In a matter of seconds Madara had sealed up all the useful equipment in the shop and left the useless gear behind. Walking out he crushed a disc in his hand that had been recording everything on a security camera.

Madara shoved his hands deep into his pockets and walked around Akihabara in complete silence. He pulled out his black apple Iphone four. He entered a number and held the phone to his ear stopping in the middle of the streets and waited patiently as the phone rang. He shut his eyes as he heard the phone on the other end being picked up.

"Hello Takehashi Ryouta speaking. How can I help you" answered the voice on the other end.

"Ryouta its Madara" said Madara as he opened his right eye.

"Ah Madara-kun what can I do you for!" exclaimed the male voice on the other end.

"I'm calling to inform you that i'll have another book for you to publish. I'm calling it Icha-Icha Paradise: Hot Spring Special Edition" said Madara in a soft tone making sure to keep his voice down.

"OH MY! Your fans will be so happy that you're releasing another book! I'll get everything ready for when you drop it off! I look forward to it Madara-kun. Call me later! Bye bye!" with that Ryouta hanged up the phone with a click. Madara's left eyebrow twitched before he put his phone away and went back to walking around Akihabara.

Madara headed into the major area of Akihabara deciding to surprise Kirino and purchase some eroge for her. He had memorised her entire collection, so he knew what she owned and what she didn't own. Walking into a nearby shop, he glanced over the material inside folding his arms, as he searched for something Kirino would like. His onyx eyes moved from item to item, dismissing them in an instant. Madara spent most of the afternoon moving from shop to shop buying what he could. He after all had fourteen birthdays to make up for, never having bought his sister anything on her birthday. He figured he might as well buy her something to help cheer her up. As the day rolled on Madara's phone began to ring. Madara pulled his phone out and opened up a text message from Kirino.

'I'm at the station meet me there. Kirino'

Madara stuffed his phone back into his pocket and walked off heading to the station. He had sealed what he bought her into the seal on his hand and had plans to give the gifts to her later. As he headed to the station, he could see Kirino sitting in a bench with a few bags in her lap. Madara walked up to her and stood in front of her slouching.

"You ready to head home Kirino?" asked Madara as he glanced down at his sister with a blank expression. Kirino looked up at her brother a smile plastered across her soft features. Madara held back a smile at his sister's expression; it seemed for once in her life she was generally happy. Madara grabbed his sisters bags and headed to their train, Kirino walking behind him smiling as she followed her brother. The train ride home had been spent in silence between the two siblings neither saying a word to the other.

Later that night Madara was at the dinner table with his family eating his food in silence.

"You were both all gone day right? Where'd you go Kirino?" asked Yoshino with her usual smile. Kirino made a circular motion in her rice bowl with her chopsticks looking down.

"Shopping with some friends" replied Kirino smiling softly at her mother.

"Oh with Ayase-chan?" asked Yoshino as she glanced over at her daughter. Kirino diverted her gaze slightly.

"Yeah, something likes that" said Kirino as she took a small glance at Madara who just ignored the conversation and continued to eat his food.

"Don't boys try to hit on you? You two really stand out when you're together" said Yoshino. All the while Madara was wondering who Ayase was he had never met this Ayase person before. Maybe he was out whenever she came around that was probably it. Then again he hadn't even met any of Kirino's friends.

"Well we ignore them-" started Kirino only to be interrupted by Daisuke.

"Don't go too far. Work is fine, but if you wear clothes like that all the time you might make a mistake" spoke Daisuke in his usual harsh tone. Kirino slowly got up and packed her dinner up and headed to the kitchen, putting her things away before leaving to her room. Madara took another bite of his rice; it seemed his parents weren't interested in where he went. Tsking he got up and put his own plates away and headed off to bed. Madara lay on his bed that night, gazing up at the roof as time went by slowly. He could sense that Daisuke and Yoshino had long since gone to bed and that Kirino was still up and about.

Getting up from his bed Madara headed to his sister's room, knocking on the door gently. The door was swung open as Kirino stood in the door way.

"How's it going with the people from today's IRL meet up? Have you kept in contact with them?" asked Madara as he folded his arms over and stared down at his sister with his cold hard expression. Kirino blinked and looked away before returning to gaze up at her brother.

"Oh them. Well, I've sent them a couple of messages. It looks like the dark one lives nearby, but the big one lives pretty far away. We started talking about meeting at the next IRL meet up. Well, I can't help it, so I thought I might go" said Kirino as she folded her arms before looking away, "So I guess we've been talking a bit."

Madara held back a smile that threatened to form, "I see. So you've made some friends huh." Kirino blushed bright red and slammed her door shut on him.

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" she screamed from the other side. Madara gave a small chuckle and headed back to his own room. Kirino opened her door slightly looking out, as she watched Madara walk back into his room and close his door. Madara turned his light off and flopped onto his bed with a sigh. With the thoughts of today's events being pushed into the back of his mind, Madara drifted off into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

And thats Chapter 3. Please Review and tell me what ya think. I'll possible have chapter 4 up tomorrw. Once i've done chapter 6. I like to be two chapters ahead.


	4. Chapter 4: What a Brother Does

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or _My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute_

Madara's Harem: Kirino Kousaka, Manami Tamura, Ruri Gokou (Kuroneko), Ayase Aragaki, Saori Makishima. And I will also add Kanako Kurusu to the Harem.

Author Note: God like Madara and MadaraXharem

Author Note 2: I would've posted this earlier but I've been busy with school, work and checking over the chapter to make sure everything was right.

Author Note 3: Please Read and Review. I have enabled Anonymous reviewing so please tell me what you think and give your feedback. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 4: What a Brother Does**

Madara yawned loudly as he stood by a park bench waiting for Manami to arrive. It was Sunday morning and the time of their agreed date. Madara was wearing black jeans that were baggy at the ends. He wore a black muscle shirt that had fishnet like sleeves. Around his waist was a dark red belt with an item pouch at the back. Hanging from his shoulders was his usually Akatsuki cloak. Earlier that morning, he had received a text message from Saori, a number of pictures of her, Kirino and Kuroneko in Akihabara. Kirino was smiling and laughing in each picture it seemed she was having fun.

He ran his fingers through his slick black hair as he spotted a figure running towards him. Manami was running to him wearing light grey pants, with a light pink shirt that reached just past her hips and a light purple jacket. Madara looked at her as she stopped in front of him huffing and puffing.

Madara chuckled softly and as she caught her breathe. He glanced down at her as she looked up with a smile, a small blush upon her cheeks. Madara placed a hand upon her head.

"Come on Manami lets gets something to eat. My treat whatever you want" said Madara as he held out his arm to her. He retained all the teachings of his clan and one was to be a respectful gentleman when courting a young lady on a date. Manami smiled and latched onto his arm. With that Madara took the lead heading into town with Manami hanging off him.

The two walked around town for a while, until Manami picked a small bakery for them to eat at. Opening the door Madara held it open for her as she walked in first with a smile. Madara sighed as he followed in and walked up the counter. He reached behind his coat and summoned his wallet, as Manami ordered. Manami had decided to order five cinnamon buns and an orange soda. Madara merely bought a pepsi and an apple turnover. After paying for their orders the two walked outside and back towards the park to eat. Madara sat beside Manami as they took their seats and ate in silence.

Madara glanced at Manami from the corner of his eyes. He held back a chuckle as on the corner of her lip was a bit of cinnamon and sugar. Madara leaned in making her blush and licked it off the corner of her lips. Manami froze her entire face going as red as a tomato at Madara's actions. Manami looked away blushing up a storm. Madara chuckled at her actions. He gently cupped her chin turning her face so he could look at her. He leaned in slowly his face inches from hers,

"You're cute when you blush Ma-na-mi-chan" said Madara as he drew out her name. He leaned in closer and placed his lips against her soft pink ones. Manami's eyes widened in shock before she slowly closed them. Soon she began to kiss Madara back. Madara slowly broke the kiss after a few moments. Manami took a sharp breath her face completely red. She looked down unable to say a word. Madara gave a short smile at her actions unseen by her.

Madara slowly got to his feet and glanced back at Manami, "Come on i'll take you home alright Manami-chan?" said Madara's as his eyes softened slightly. Manami gulped and slowly got to her feet her legs shaking as she grabbed her soda. As she took a step forward her legs gave out and she fell. Madara took a step forward to catch Manami; her drink flew through the air pouring all over Madara, soaking him from head to toe in orange soda as he caught her. Madara helped Manami to her feet only for her to gasp.

"A...A g...g...g...gomen...M...M...Madara-k...k...kun" stuttered out Manami as she stared at Madara's soaked form. Madara merely smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it" said Madara as he gently picked her up bridal style and started to head back to Manami's house, "Just relax i'll carry you back okay." Manami nodded her head afraid to use her voice as she blushed even darker, if that was even possible. She snuggled against Madara's chest and smiled. Madara glanced at her, as she slowly dozed off in his arms. Sighing Madara just continued walking along Manami's house coming into view. Gently knocking on the door, her grandmother opened it for him. He bowed his head to her and carried Manami up to her room and gently laid her down on her futon and pulled the covers over. He kissed her on the forehead and left.

As he headed home he found most of the house lights were off for some reason. He raised an eyebrow as he slowly opened the door. It was quiet to quiet. He walked to the living room and opened the door. There sitting at the coffee table was Daisuke and Kirino. Kirino was looking down and Daisuke was glaring at her. There on the table was the very same DVD; Madara came across the day Kirino decided to tell him her secret. Madara moved into the hallway where Yoshino was to whom he asked what had happened.

"I didn't see exactly what happened, but apparently she bumped into dad when she came back and dropped that DVD. And inside it was...what do you call it? Something very indecent, and dad caught a glimpse of it" explained Yoshino as she rubbed her right arm with her left looking away from Madara. Madara sighed in grave annoyance this just had to happen.

"You don't look surprised...did you...know?" said Yoshino as she looked up at her son. Madara turned his head towards the living room.

"Yeah I knew" answered Madara as he folded his arms over. Yoshino sighed and folded her arms over.

"Why on earth would she have that?" wondered Yoshino as she took a few steps forward, "It's been a long time since I saw dad so angry...who knows what'll come of this." Suddenly a noise was heard before the door to the living room was swung open and Kirino came running out. She quickly changed her shoes and went running out the door. Madara cursed his luck and quickly went after her. Madara threw the door open and ran out looking down the streets he saw Kirino heading towards town at least two blocks down from the house. Madara cursed again and quickly ran after her.

By the time he had even reached town he had completely lost sight of her. He cursed a third time and looked around "Kirino where are you..." he mumbled as he searched the streets for his sister. He went to active his sharingan only to hear a familiar voice.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" screamed an angry voice that Madara recognised as Kirino's. Madara turned to the source being from an arcade. Sighing he quickly headed in only to find Kirino unleashing all her anger on a game banging loudly on a drum all the while cursing.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she screamed her hair flying about as she continued to bang the drum to release her anger. Madara walked up behind her and gently hit her on the back of her head with a karate chop.

"You're the stupid one" said Madara calmly. Instantly Kirino turned around to strike him. He stood still as the drum stick struck him on the nose just below the eyes. He stood still as the stick broke in half the upper half being sent flying across the arcade. Madara stood their calmly as he stared down at his sister. Kirino looked up at, Madara what seemed to be tears wanting to fall from her eyes. She was trying so hard to hold them back, and their place Kirino was releasing her anger.

Madara sighed and gently grabbed her hand and pulled her in. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as he walked away from the arcade with her. He took her to a cafe and gently sat her down and ordered a piece of chocolate cake for his younger sister He sat opposite his sister as she looked at her feet her hands scrunched up into tight little fists on her knees.

"So what did 'dad' say to you?" asked Madara as he stared her straight in the eye. Kirino gritted her teeth as tears began to spill.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Daisuke sat opposite his daughter his arms on the arm rests of his chair. Upon his hard bitten features was a disapproving scowl._

"_I have no complaints about your make up, flashy clothes, or bags. You worked and paid for them yourself. But this is different!" said Daisuke as he placed a finger on the DVD in front of him, "Even the news says that this is a bad influence on children. Of course, I take it with a grain of salt, but they label people who do these things as this age 'Otaku'. It can't possibly have any good influence. If you intend to indulge yourself in such a worthless hobby, I must correct that before you go completely astray!" _

_Daisuke sat back on his chair and took a sip of his sake, his hard bitten glare bearing down upon Kirino._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Kirino tightened her fists tears streaming down her face.

"He called them worthless. My favourite anime and games and the meet up I went to today...All of it! All of it!" screamed Kirino as she banged her hand on the table, tears streaming down her face, "Even though they aren't...they aren't. But...I...couldn't... say anything back..."

Madara slowly got up and walked around the table. He wrapped his arms around Kirino as she collapsed into his chest. Kirino's tears soaked his shirt as she cried against his chest. Madara patted her on the head and slowly released her. He knelt down and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen carefully Kirino, your games your anime their not worthless. They are a part of you they make you who you are. Without them you wouldn't be the person you are today. Stay here and calm down and order whatever you want i'll sort out father" said Madara as he summoned his wallet and handed it to her a small smile on his face. Slowly he got up, but not before kissing Kirino gently on the forehead.

Madara left the cafe and headed home by a leaf shunshin. Appearing in front of his house he breathed in calmly and stepped inside. As he stepped in he approached Yoshino and whispered something to her. His mother gave a small smile and ran up stairs, only to come back down a few moments later with a small bag. Handing it over Madara thanked her and headed to the living room. He grabbed the door knob and breathed in before throwing the door open and slamming it shut as he walked in. There sitting in his usual chair was Daisuke. Madara stared right at his 'father' his black eyes hardening rapidly as he took on a calm persona.

"I'm home" said Madara as he walked on in, his expression emotionless as he took a seat besides his 'father'.

"I need to talk to you...about Kirino" said Madara calmly as he analysed Daisuke carefully.

"It looks like you knew she had these things" spoke Daisuke as he glanced at his 'son'.

"Yeah it's true I did" said Madara as he lay back against the lounge.

"And so?" asked Daisuke as he kept his cold hard bitten expression.

"I want you to let Kirino keep her hobby. And if you think this is a joke I'm completely serious" Madara said in a dark voice he was trying to keep his killer intent down, "I won't let you get rid of her hobby, or throw away anything she's hidden!"

Daisuke's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, "She's hiding things?"

Madara growled gritting his teeth together, "Just don't take anime and games away from her!" demanded Madara his soulless eyes staring right into his fathers.

"Why are you covering for her? Tell me that first! You can be stubborn after that-" said Daisuke. Madara cut him off before he could speak any further.

"She knows perfectly well that her hobbies are weird. That's why she's been enjoying them in secret until now. But she still wanted someone she could talk to about them. She finally found someone and worked up the courage to meet them, and she finally found friends. And this was only recently! She met those friends today, too. Kirino worked hard and found friends! Don't call them worthless before you know them! I've seen what she holds dear with her own eyes! I've met other people who love them just as much! Sure, they're completely weird, but they're not bad people at all!" explained Madara as he slowly got to his feet.

"I mean, it's stupid how excited they can get. They'll make a scene, yelling at each other though they've only just met! I kept wondering just how much they love these things. For Kirino and them to get that mad, it can't be something worthless! They get that absorbed in what they love! They were already friends that they could talk to each other about anything! Is that bad? What's bad about something they can get so absorbed in?" proclaimed Madara as he leaned forward chakra trying to find its way to his eyes to flare with his anger to active his sharingan.

Daisuke sat back folding his arms over.

"I said nothing about her friends. I'm talking about bad influences from playing games like this!" spoke Daisuke as he stared at the game before him.

Madara grabbed the bag his mother had given him and poured it onto the table. Books and awards fell from it landing all over the table covering Kirino's eroge.

"Where do you see it? What are these perfect grades and this pile of awards? Your daughter's amazing!" exclaimed Madara as his eyes flicked blood red for a moment. Daisuke glanced up at Madara.

"That is part of our agreement. That's why I let her wear those clothes and work as a model. It's no concern of mine" spoke Daisuke calmly. Madara scowled before tsking at his father and grabbed the bag and pulled out a photo album. He slammed it down opening it half way showing it was filled with pictures of Kirino.

"I asked mum to get this for me. She said that it was your treasure! No concern you said. Look at how much effort you put into keeping up with your daughter's pictures!" shouted Madara as he sat down his sharingan beginning to calm down.

"It's my daughter's job. I have to keep tabs on it. That's all there is to it" said Daisuke as stubbornly as ever. His father was really starting to piss him off.

"And what do you think?" asked Madara as he eyed his father.

"I have no worries about it" replied Daisuke as he continued to frown. Madara reached for his phone showing a picture that Saori had sent him that morning before he met up with Manami. There on his phone was a picture of Kuroneko, Saori and Kirino smiling and laughing.

"Then what about this?" questioned Madara as frowned back at his father.

"What is this picture?" asked Daisuke as he eyed the picture of his daughter.

"It's a picture Kirino's friends sent me! Do you think you need to worry about this! This is what your daughter had managed to find! Everything here is a part of Kirino! If you take any of it away, she won't be her anymore!" stated Madara as he stood over his father. He grabbed his father by his shirt and glared at him.

"If you can look at all this and still say you won't let Kirino have her hobby, I'll beat the crap out of you for her!" shouted an angry Madara. His eyes transformed turning blood red as his sharingan activated. The six tomoes spun before his father's eyes. Daisuke grabbed Madara's hands and pulled them away, not taking any notice to the change of his son's eyes.

"I understand what you're trying to say. I will take back saying that they're worthless. I will let Kirino keep her hobby" said Daisuke as Madara sat back down.

"Really?" asked Madara as his sharingan deactivated.

"However this is different..." said Daisuke as he grabbed the r-18 game and showed it to his son, "I can't allow her to have something so indecent. It's not a question of good or bad. What do you think this symbol means!" said Daisuke as he tossed the game back onto the table.

Daisuke slowly stood up, "I am going to Kirino's room. She will throw these away at least!" Daisuke began to slowly head to the door. Madara growled and got to his feet and grabbed the ero game.

"This game...doesn't belong to Kirino!" shouted Madara as he stood at his full height glaring down at his father, his sharingan flaring to life once more.

"What are you saying? That is a game for a computer! Kirino is the only one with a computer, in this house!" stated Daisuke as he turned to his son. Madara held the game out.

"Like I said, this is mine! I asked Kirino to hold onto it for me! I borrowed her computer and played it!" exclaimed Madara as his sharingan glared down upon the man that was Madara's father with its intense gaze.

"You're saying you were in your sister's room, using your sister's computer to play a game about doing indecent things to your sister?" asked Daisuke as he stared at his son.

"It's amazing isn't it? Got a problem with that Otou-san! After all what's wrong with a high schooler having ero games huh! You know Mum has seen all my porn! I'm not throwing this away! I'll defend this with my life!" shouted Madara as a tick mark appeared on his father's forehead.

"Listen up Oyaji! I like anime and Eroge with a passion! I can say that I love them! If I throw this away, I won't be me anymore! Eroge are my soul!" screamed Madara all the while wondering why he was doing this. He watched as Daisuke approached him rearing a fist back and slammed his fist right into Madara's face. Madara had to take the hit knowing he could easily have dodged and countered. Daisuke's fist struck Madara square in the face sending him to the ground.

"You worthless son! Do as you will! I don't care anymore!" yelled Daisuke with his fist raised. With that he stormed off a small grin on his features. Madara chuckled and rubbed the spot where he had been struck. He had let his walls down, meaning that he was going to have bruises, where Kirino and Daisuke had struck him.

* * *

**Scene Break – Monday Morning**

Madara yawned as he headed down the street, that Monday morning for school. Manami was up ahead waiting for him a blush upon her cheeks as she recalled the events of yesterday in her mind. A voice called from behind drawing Manami away from her thoughts

"Morning Manami-chan" said a familiar rough voice. Manami turned with a smile on her face.

"Madara-kun, Good Morn-" started Manami only to gasp in shock as she stared at Madara's face. Across his nose was a bandage and same with his left cheek, "Y...Your Face! What happened?" her blush fading in an instant, as she began to fret over the wounds upon his face.

"Well stuff happened" stated Madara with a blank look. Manami merely smiled at him.

"I see. Stuff Happened" said Manami causing Madara to chuckle before he patted her on the head and continued on his way towards school with Manami following beside him.

* * *

Later that evening Madara yawned as he opened the door to his home and stepping inside. He took his shoes off and headed into the living room. His hands stuffed in his pockets the bandages still on his face. He would've healed them but that would lead his parents to be suspicious on how they healed so quickly, and Madara wasn't into the mood to reveal his own secret. Madara found his sister on the lounge and from her expression, she was chatting with Kuroneko, added to the fact he could hear the gothic Lolita on the other end.

Madara walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of Mitsuya Cider sprite flavoured. Taking a small sip, Madara leaned against the kitchen bench. Madara glanced over at Kirino _"Look's like she's doing fine without me. Maybe I'm done with the life counselling now"_

"Enough, whatever. You really need to get out of that teen complex stuff. See you" said Kirino as she hanged up her phone. Madara headed to the door intending to head to his room to sleep.

"Hey!" called Kirino as she sat up looking straight at her brother.

Madara turned to her, "What?" asked Madara with a raised eyebrow. Kirino looked at him then looked down slightly her eyes softening.

"Thanks, Aniki" said Kirino softly as she turned her head a blush on her cheeks as she looked away, Madara's eyes slowly widened in shock from her words. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"_Wait, what? Impossible...there's no way...My little sister can't be this cute!" _


	5. Chapter 5: Akatsuki's Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or _My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute_

Madara's Harem: Kirino Kousaka, Manami Tamura, Ruri Gokou (Kuroneko), Ayase Aragaki, Saori Makishima and Kanako Kurusu

Author Note: God like Madara and MadaraXharem

**Chapter 5: Akatsuki's Rebirth**

Madara was pacing back and forth within his room, it was currently midnight. His arms folded over his chest as he paced, all the while in deep thought. He had ordered his spy network to quickly find the location of the nine artefacts containing the Kyuubi's Youki. Yet none of them had even found a trace of these artefacts, and it was starting to irritate Madara greatly. Besides trying to locate these artefacts, he had his spies trying to find any information about the Shinobi nations. He sat down on his bed and rubbed his temples, this entire thing was giving him one big headache. Suddenly his phone began to ring. Immediately he grabbed the device and held it to his ear.

"Madara here!" spoke the black haired teenager.

"Uchiha-sama its Hiroku, I have news regarding the artefacts and the information you wanted" spoke a male voice on the other end.

"Well spit it out!" commanded Madara as a frown appeared on his features rugged features. The other voice on the phone gulped in fear.

"Hai. Apparently the Shinobi nations vanished about two thousand five hundred years ago. Apparently the Shinobi nations just one day vanished. The land that connected the nations to Japan split off into the sea with that the nations were never seen again. From my knowledge however the nations had been sharing information with Japan on its technology and chakra. Though it would appear they were even moving powerful artefacts to Japan. It seemed war was going on in the Shinobi nations between the Shinobi alliance and an unknown fraction, which are directly related to the humans that wish to summon the Kyuubi. Apparently this cult invaded the nations wanting the knowledge on how to revive the dead, so they could revive powerful Shinobi to their side, and use them to take over the world" began Hiroku as he took a short breather, to allow Madara to take in the information.

"Continue" commanded Madara as he leaned against the wall his bed lay beside.

"The war between the two sides consumed the land as the enemy fraction's forces easily outnumbered the Shinobi alliance one hundred to one. Though the Shinobi didn't go down fighting eliminating most of the opposing fraction's forces before they were all killed. In the process one man the twentieth Hokage destroyed the secrets of this resurrection technique so known would be able to use it. With this the invading army retreated back to their home land. Though they had another agenda they were after the artefacts that had been moved to Japan. These artefacts are kept within military facilities under heavy security. Though there are a few on display in numerous museums." explained Hiroku.

"Where are these facilities and museums?" asked Madara with a raised eyebrow.

"From our sources one of these museums is right near you, the Chiba national history Museum in the Shinobi archives. Get this apparently one of those artefacts your after resides there. This artefact takes the appearance of a large Japanese fan called the 'Bashousen (Banana Palm fan)'. Bad news is it is under a class A level security and always kept under constant watch by armed guards" answered Hiroku from the other end. Madara gave a dark chuckle.

"Good Hiroku very good. Hurry up and find the locations of the rest of these artefacts" spoke Madara.

"Is that all Uchiha-sama?" spoke Hiroku.

"Yes that'll do for now" replied Madara and with that he hanged up. A smirk spread across his lips as he got to his feet, "Well now looks like I'm breaking into a museum." Madara chuckled as he headed to his closet and activated the space distortion seal and strolled into the massive walk in wardrobe. He grabbed a pair of black hakama pants, a long sleeved black kimono style top and a long black cloak with a hood. Changing his clothes he tied an obi sash around his waist, attaching three item sacks to it. He grabbed a pair of black ninja sandals and strapped them on. Madara grabbed a single katana and strapped it to his right hip. Lastly he grabbed an orange swirl-pattern like mask that revealed both his eyes.

Grinning to himself he quickly used a leaf shunshin. Leaves spiralled on top of a large sky scraper as Madara appeared in a crouched position. He stood still in the darkness blending in with his surroundings. He activated his Sharingan and scanned the area. He performed another shunshin appearing in an alley way. He summoned a map of Chiba and glanced over it finding his destination. Madara began to roof hop moving swiftly from roof top to roof top. He leapt through the air landing on the Chiba National history Museum in a crouched position. Madara summoned a single kunai and channelled his wind elemental chakra into it. He began to slice through the roof of the building catching the roof before it fell. He lifted the concrete up and placed it beside him. Carefully he slipped into the hole he created and used chakra to stick to the roof. Madara quickly performed a few hand seals performing the **'****Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage Technique)'**

Madara's form slowly blended in with the roof disguising his scent, shadow and chakra. Carefully Madara moved through the building using the roof to lead him into the Shinobi archives. His sharingan flared detecting the infer-red sensors. The sensors were mainly around a single glass case at the end of the room. The case was surrounded by heavily armed guards, each carrying Heckler & Koch Mp5 submachine guns. From their appearance it looked like they were fresh out of Tokushu Kyuushuu Butai (Special Assault Team AKA S.A.T). Madara moved in carefully, making sure to not make any noise as he approached the case. He stopped just above it wondering what he should do.

Madara decided to go with a Genjutsu one that the Senju brothers favoured**, "Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness Technique)" **whispered Madara. He allowed for his chakra to flow throughout the museum causing everything to turn pitch black for the guards. Immediately they were on their guard their weapons at the ready unable to see anything. Using this Madara quickly went into action moving from each member, quickly disabling them with a hit to the back of their necks. As the guards dropped to the ground unconscious Madara turned to the case.

In the case was a large fan the 'Bashousen' a weapon that had been used by the Rikodou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths). Approaching the case carefully his sharingan stared at the, infer-red sensors. He tsked at them, what an annoyance this would be. Madara quickly reared his fist back and slammed it into the glass. Glass flew through the air as the alarms began to buzz. Madara quickly grabbed the fan and used a leaf shunshin to vanish from the Museum. As he went up in a swirl of leaves guards came racing in guns at the ready only to find, Madara along with the 'Bashousen' gone.

Madara appeared in his bedroom in a swirl of leaves. Walking to his closet he activated his distortion seal and walked in changing into a pair of black jeans and a black muscle shirt. He tossed his clothes to the side and dropped his mask and released a sigh as he deactivated his sharingan. At least they wouldn't have a picture of him thanks to hiding with the camouflage technique he had used. The cameras may have picked up an outline of his form but that would be all. After all he doubted humans today had any technology that could be used to detect chakra, after all the theory and practice of chakra had not been seen by mankind for two thousand five hundred years

Madara stretched his limbs and flopped down onto his bed. Madara instantly fell asleep as he hit the mattress of his bed. With that he drifted off into his dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Scene break - Saturday**

Madara stood in the living room drinking a glass of Juurokucha. He downed the blended tea drink and gasped for air. He was dressed in black hakama style pants, with a black shirt that had long fishnet like sleeves. He glanced over at Kirino who was seated on the lounge, reading a fashion magazine. Madara had decided he would test out a technique today, which he had been working on for quite some time. Madara put his glass down and started to head to the door only for Kirino to stop him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I have some friends coming over tomorrow. Make sure you don't come out of your room!" commanded Kirino while glaring at her older brother, "They're cute, but if you try to talk to them, I'll kill you! Don't even look at them. You'll contaminate them!"

Madara merely scowled at her words.

"It's not like I give a damn about your friend's in the first place" said Madara as he tsked with that that, he left the living room heading to his own room. Opening his door he walked in before closing it. He locked his door and channelled chakra into the mark on his right palm. In a puff of smoke appeared a single white orb. Channelling his chakra into the orb, Madara vanished in a flash of white light. The Uchiha stood calmly as he looked around the dimension, he had been transported to. The entire dimension took on the form of a large training field with what appeared to be an exact replica of the Uchiha Clan compound behind him.

Madara grinned as he started to go through a series of hand seals. Here he would commence his plan. Here he would test out his new technique. In a puff of smoke a light blue scroll appeared in his hands. He unrolled the scroll detailed seals covered it as he threw it onto the ground. Madara knelt down and placed his hands on the scroll channelling chakra into it.

"**Kinshi Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ten Chi no Megami (Forbidden Summoning Technique: Goddess of Heaven and Earth)!"** yelled Madara as he flared his chakra as his Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan came to life. Ink began to run from the scroll quickly branching out across the grass before him. The ink formed a single circle. The ink glowed as it moved into the centre. The ink came together taking the shape of a nine point star. Inside the star were countless kanji. The seal began to glow the ink turning from black to white. Light erupted from the seal engulfing the area before it slowly began to die down.

Appearing in the centre of the seal was a figure a figure Madara knew all too well. In the middle of the seal was none other than Kami herself. Kami blinked as she slowly climbed to her feet dusting her kimono off. One moment she was talking to her sister Amaterasu, next thing she knew she was engulfed by a bright light. Kami looked around her eyes widening as she locked eyes with Madara Uchiha Kousaka.

"M...Madara! How what, why am I here!" demanded the goddess as she glared at Madara. Madara began to laugh his chakra flaring as he stared at the goddess.

"Oh yes it worked. It worked!" shouted Madara as he continued to laugh. Kami frowned at the mortal before her.

"What worked? Madara tell me what did you do!" demanded the goddess once more. Madara grinned as he slowly approached the goddess.

"It's rather simple... you see Kami... I summoned you!" said Madara with a giant grin across his face. Kami glare hardened as she folded her arms under her chest.

"Summoned me! Why did you summon me? More importantly how did you summon me! There was no technique to be able to summon me to this world!" spoke the goddess anger clear in the tone of her voice. Madara merely chuckled at her.

"Oh true but you see when you gave me every technique from my time, you also gave me scrolls detailing theories on every kind of Jutsu. I have created techniques that never existed in my time before, techniques that had been thought of, but never created. Guess what Kami one of those theories was a forbidden Fuuinjutsu designed to summon you. The notes were written by none other than Namikaze Minato!" spoke Madara his sharingan slowly died down to its first stage, the six tomoes spinning around the iris. Kami's eyes widened in shock at this news, she hadn't realised anyone had been trying to figure out a way to summon her.

"Now as to why I summoned you, it's simple, I want to talk. After all you left me with no way to communicate with you what soever Kami. And I have a request of my own to ask of you" said Madara as he leaned against a tree, his sharingan never leaving the goddess. Kami raised her right eyebrow at Madara's words.

"What is it you request of me Madara? Speak now! Before I send you back to hell!" demanded Kami in a harsh tone. Madara merely wiggled his right index finger back and forth. Chains erupted from the seal wrapping around Kami's body. The goddess collapsed to her knees as she felt her powers being drained.

"I wouldn't make threats if I was you. I have perfected Minato's theory and modified it. With this seal you are bound here till I release you. Those chains are part of the seal designed to sap you of your power and store it into the scroll at my feet. While you are here you are under my complete control. I can do whatever I wish with you, and you are as helpless as a newborn baby before me" said Madara as he tapped the light blue scroll that he had used to summon Kami. The ancient Uchiha began to release a dark laugh as killer intent erupted from his body that would even make the Kyuubi curl up and cry like a baby in fear.

"Now then if you calm down I shall inform you of what I would like to request of you Kami-sama" said Madara completely in control of the situation. Kami slowly nodded her head sighing in defeat. The seal began to shrink moving up the chains and wrapping around her wrists forming wristband like tattoos. Kami blinked as she stared at the seals around her wrists. Madara grabbed the scroll and pocketed it.

"Now then, I have summoned you to ask, if it's possible for you, to revive Shinobi from my past" said Madara as he summoned another scroll. In a puff of smoke appeared a table and two chairs. Madara took a seat as a pot of tea appeared on the table. He poured himself a cup and took a small sip. He held his hand out directing Kami to sit in the other chair. Kami took her seat and watched as Madara poured her a cup. Kami thanked him and took a small sip.

"It's possible that I could do that. Know this I'd only be able to revive those that remain in hell. Anyone who is sent to heaven normally gets reincarnated to start a new. However most of the Shinobi from the past remain in heaven or hell where they shall remain. But as I said it's possible for me to revive those in hell. But I ask why do you want anyone to be revived from your past Madara?" questioned the goddess as she sipped her tea. Madara leaned back in his chair with a grin.

"Oh it's rather simple; you see even though I have set up a spy network, they are rather incompetent. It has taken five years for them to track down the first artefact containing the Kyuubi's chakra. If I was able to revive Shinobi from the past, I could use them track down these artefacts faster than the humans today ever could. Also it would be nice to have a helping hand. After all I can't be everywhere at the same time now can I. Sure I can use Shadow Clones or even Blood clones but they only hold a fraction of my powers. I require a helping hand in this. After all one man can only do so much" said Madara as he eyed Kami ready to active the seals on her wrists if needed. Kami took another sip of her tea jasmine flavoured she noted.

"I guess I could revive a few people for you. But the big question is who do you want to be revived? I will also have to give you a limit; I think ten should do. You will be allowed to choose ten Shinobi to be resurrected" said Kami. With a click of her fingers a small scroll appeared. Kami tossed the scroll to him, "There is a list of everyone from your past that resides in hell. Remember this I will only revive five every fortnight"

Madara merely nodded his head as he looked over the list. He summoned another scroll and wrote down a copy of the scroll. He tossed the original back to Kami and went to his copied version. He began to circle a few names. He looked up as he finished.

"Alright I've chosen the first five to be resurrected. However I require that they will also have a second chance at life to enter heaven when they die once more!" said Madara, as he summoned another blank scroll and wrote five names down on it before throwing it to. Kami caught the scroll and unrolled it. Her eyes widened as she looked over the five names he had chosen.

"Alright deal, though I'm rather curious as to why these five, but I'm sure you have your reasons. Release the technique and when you leave this pocket dimension you'll find five coffins on the outside. Channel your chakra into them and the five you wished to be revived will awaken. When they awake they will know just why they have been revived so you won't have to explain everything to them" said Kami as she pocketed the scroll Madara gave her. Madara merely formed a ram seal. The seals on her wrists vanished. Kami gave a small bowed and vanished in a flash of light. Madara summoned the orb Kami gave him and channelled his chakra into it engulfing him in a flash of white light.

Madara opened his eyes to find himself once again in his room. Leaning against a wall in his room was five wooden coffin's numbered '1' to '5'. Madara summoned a seal and placed it on the wall activating it as he put up a silencing jutsu so none would be able to hear what happened within his room.

Madara approached the first coffin placing his hand on it. His dark blue chakra began to slowly encase the coffin engulfing it in a wave of chakra. The lid began to fall towards Madara. The male took a step to the side as the lid hit the ground. A thick black smoke leaked from the coffin as a bandaged hand grabbed the sides of its wooden container. A figure slowly took a step forward appearing in the light. Standing before Madara was a man completely covered in bandages. The man was none other than Muu the Nidaime Tsuchikage. A Shinobi that had been feared in his time as the Mujin (Non-person) and a man that was feared for his use of the Kekkei Touta Jinton the Dust element.

Muu gripped his head from a searing pain. He fell to his knees as memories and a voice filled his mind. Slowly the pain began to vanish, allowing Muu to release his head in relief. The old Tsuchikage slowly looked up staring straight at Madara.

"So the voice speaks the truth. You have been reborn, Madara Uchiha. But it seems this time you're on the side of good instead of the side of evil" spoke Muu softly as he slowly stood up. Muu's entire body was wrapped in bandages leaving only his eyes and nose visible. He wore dark blank pants covering his lower half. Madara merely laughed as he approached the second coffin. He placed his hand against it allowing his chakra to consume the coffin. As the coffin fell a tall six foot five inch tall figure stepped out from the black mist. A giant bandaged sword strapped across his back. His skin was pale blue, with gill like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth.

This man was none other than Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame was a Shinobi Madara knew he could trust with his life. Kisame had always been utterly faithful and loyal to him. The tall Shinobi gripped his head from the piercing pain as memories and voices struck him as they did Muu. He gasped for air as he fell to his knees like Muu had. Madara moved on placing his hands on the next two coffins chakra engulfing them. The lids fell to the ground as two more Shinobi fell to their knees from the pain that struck their heads. The two that had collapsed were Kakuzu and Zetsu two more members of Akatsuki. Madara stared at coffin number five as his chakra consumed it. Falling from the coffin into his arms was Itachi Uchiha. Itachi gripped his head from the agonising pain that filled his senses.

Kakuzu was wearing dark Shinobi pants with a torn Akatsuki cloak hanging from his shoulders. Itachi and Kisame were both wearing the akatsuki uniform with tears in their clothes. Zetsu was wearing dark pants with his akatsuki cloak draping over his shoulders like Kakuzu. Madara stared at the four ex members of Akatsuki as they slowly gained their bearings and climbed to their feet. Madara chuckled as he folded his arms staring at the five Shinobi before him. Itachi seemed to glare at Madara only for the older Uchiha to laugh.

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" said Madara as he eyed the five. Kisame knelt before Madara looking up at him. Zetsu followed alongside Kakuzu. Itachi just stood there glaring at him while Muu remained emotionless.

"Now Itachi I know we've had our differences, but I have had you all resurrected for the better of mankind!" proclaimed Madara as he approached Itachi. The Uchiha just continued to glare at him before sighing in defeat.

"From the memories that have been given to me and the voice of Kami, it seems the Goddess has revived us to help in stopping the summoning of the Kyuubi. I shall assist you, but it doesn't mean I enjoy being around you!" said Itachi his Mangekyou Sharingan flaring to life as he glared at Madara. Madara activated his Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan. The two sharingan users stared eye to eye with one another neither backing down. Madara released a laugh as he stepped back.

"Excellent you haven't lost your touch Itachi. Now you all know why you've been revived so I won't have to explain everything. As of this moment the Akatsuki shall be reformed, but with a new goal. To protect this world! Kisame Itachi you shall be paired up with one another once more. Muu and Kakuzu you shall be paired together. Muu and Kakuzu your goal will be promote the Akatsuki to the Japanese government and military as hired assassins to help accumulate funds for the organisation. Itachi, Kisame you two will be in charge with recruiting new members, but run them by me first I won't have weaklings! Zetsu gather information on this cult that wishes to summon the Kyuubi and try to track down any artefacts from the Shinobi nations!" commanded Madara as he deactivated his Doujutsu. Madara summoned five scrolls tossing them towards the five Shinobi. The Five Shinobi caught the scrolls each raising a single eyebrow.

"Those scrolls contain roughly five million yen each. Use them to buy yourselves some modern day clothes" said Madara as he walked past them and to his closet activating the space distortion seal to open up his wardrobe, "Inside here you'll be able to equip yourself with Kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, smoke bombs, solder pills, blood pills, scrolls, item pouches, holsters, Senbon, Makibishi spikes, katana's, wakizashi and much, much more. Equip yourselves and then leave and report to me only at night, if you need to contact me during the day just release a small amount of your chakra to alert me."

Madara sat down on his bed and yawned loudly. The five revived Shinobi walked into the closet, and began to gear up with the proper equipment feeling complete once more. Kisame grabbed the bundle on his back and it seemed to purr. The bandages unravelled to reveal a large scaled sword the Samehada or Shark Skin blade. Kisame grinned as the weapon purred at being in the hands of its master once more. It would appear that Kami had revived Kisame with his sword. At least it was better than having to travel all over Japan to find it, if it was even here to begin with.

"I will have cloaks made for each of you. With Akatsuki's rebirth it is only fitting that you each wear the proper uniform. Besides the cloaks i'll have new rings forged" said Madara as he folded his arms over watching as the five stepped out fully geared. Itachi had a katana strapped across his back with a wakizashi at his hip. He had a black belt around his waist with an item pouch at the back. Kisame had a holster on each of his legs. Kakuzu wore a large black cloak to cover his stitched body. Muu stood beside's Kakuzu wearing a long sleeved black shirt and long black cloak. Zetsu simply chose to equip a holster to his both legs for easy use.

Zetsu opened up Madara's window and leapt out onto a branch of a tree. The moment he landed on the branch he dissolved into the tree vanishing. Muu and Kakuzu followed leaping from the window and heading out moving away from the house as quickly as possible. Madara approached Itachi and stared at him. He cut his thumb drawing blood with a kunai. He grabbed Itachi's palm and pierced the centre with the bloodied kunai. His chakra encased Itachi's hand making his blood seep into his blood stream. Itachi fell to the ground grabbing his eyes in pain. Blood began to pour from his eyes as he released an anguished yell of pain. His Mangekyou sharingan flared to life only to change. The pinwheel like iris began to shrink as what appeared to be three intersecting ellipses surrounded it forming a cross between Itachi's and Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi gasped for air as blood ran down his face from his eyes. Kisame stood there his eyes widened in shock.

Slowly the blood began to fade as the pain vanished. Madara stood over, Itachi as the younger Uchiha slowly began to calm down.

"I mixed my DNA with yours to give you the Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan! You will no longer be afflicted by the curse of the Mangekyou Sharingan! You shall see the light once more Itachi!" spoke Madara as he folded his arms. Madara turned to Kisame his face emotionless, "Take him and leave!" Kisame bowed and grabbed Itachi before leaping from, Madara's window and heading out into Chiba. Madara closed his window as they all left. He landed on his bed and yawned loudly. He was tired; he had used up a good portion of his reserves while trying to summon Kami. Added to the fact it seemed those coffins, drained him of his chakra. Madara slowly shut his eyes. He reached up and turned his light off and removed the silencing seal. Madara yawned as he fell asleep on his bed, soon events would slowly unfold.

* * *

Well thats Chapter five of 'Madara's Little Sister Can't be This Cute'. Hope you liked it. Review to tell me what ya though. This is Madara-Uchiha-Kousaka out


End file.
